


Cake

by siriuslywinchester



Series: J-Mag [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cake, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fans kindly leave a cake at the MTC for Jenson and Fernando but Kevin finds himself slightly addicted to it.</p><p>Based on the anon prompt i recieved on tumblr:  Being huge fans of JB and Fernando, Susie Wolff takes them a cake to try and cheer them up after their dreadful start to the season. But Kevin accepts the cake on the boys behalf and eats it before either of them find out about it. When Susie asks JB how is was he looks confused and Kevin gets up and runs away only for JB to pin him to a wall and say, "I bet it was yummy but not as yummy as you."</p><p>Only I removed the Susie part because I wasn't really sure how I could fit her into being at the MTC.  I suppose you could always imagine one of the fans was Susie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

The cake was huge. Kevin stared it at for several minutes, his mouth watering, before he decided 'fuck it' and tucked in. The letter beside the cake read that it was for Jenson and Fernando from some fans who had been in for a factory tour that day. He hadn't seen the fans as he'd spent most of his time in the gym, but he was sure they wouldn't mind if he had a small slice - Jenson and Fernando were both in a meeting anyway and he was sure neither of them would eat the whole thing.

He licked his lips, the slice he'd cut himself already devoured. Maybe just a little bit more. The icing melted in his mouth and the jam and butter cream filling was just perfect. The sponge was light and fluffy and _dammit_ this cake was so good.

Kevin licked his fingers before running them across the plate where the slices had been taken, scooping up crumbs and cream before licking them again.

He sat down on a chair, deciding that he'd wait in the kitchen for Jenson, knowing he'd pop in to fill up his water bottle before he left. The cake sat on the table beside him and it almost urged him to try another slice. 

Kevin picked up the knife and pulled two plates from the cupboard, cutting slices ready for Fernando and Jenson and placing them on the table. After a few moments, he decided to cut himself another slice and ate it while he waited.

\-----

"Ready, Kev?" Jenson asked, shoving his water bottle under the tap at the kitchen sink and filling it.

He glanced around the room, wondering why it looked strangely clean. Normally the engineers left a complete mess behind them, but today the room was spotless. The sides were all clean, the plates were all away neatly and even the table was cleared and sparkling.

"Been cleaning up while you waited?" Jenson said, laughing as he turned the tap off.

Kevin started, his back straightening as his eyes widened briefly, before he regained his composure.

"It... There was... Messy," Kevin gabbled, trying to think of an excuse, "I was bored, so I tidied up."

"I hope I don't get demoted at the end of this year," Jenson teased, grinning widely as he walked out of the room.

Kevin followed, the last comment making him feel slightly less guilty about having _accidentally_ eaten the entire of the cake. He'd polished it off whilst waiting for the drivers to finish in their meeting. Originally he'd left the two slices for Fernando and Jenson, but he'd ended up eating those as well, and just to cover up completely, he'd torn the letter to shreds and put it out with the rest of the rubbish and cleaned up so there was no signs of a cake ever having existed.

As Jenson and Kevin exited the technology center, they heard some loud squealing and two young fans - both wearing McLaren shirts and holding onto a British flag - came running up to them.

"Jenson, can we have a quick photo?" one of them asked, holding her phone in front of them and leaning in to take a selfie, "Did you like our cake?"

Kevin stiffened again, deliberately avoiding eye contact with the fans, and staring across the lake as though something had caught his attention.

"Cake?" Jenson asked, "I didn't know there was cake."

"We left it in the kitchen during the tour," the other fan said, "The woman showing us around said it was OK."

Jenson glanced at Kevin and noticed the Dane, whilst looking in the opposite direction, had gone bright red. His neck line was pink with embarrassment and the Brit nudged him.

"What did you do to my cake?" Jenson asked.

"It was for Fernando too," one of the fans pointed out.

Kevin shrugged, turning back to Jenson, but not quite making eye contact.

"I didn't see a cake," he lied.

Jenson raised an eyebrow and Kevin flushed even redder.

"Did you eat my cake?" Jenson said, aghast as the two fans started giggling, one of them pulling out her phone to start filming.

"I didn't mean to," Kevin said quietly, looking down at the floor sadly, "It was very nice. Thank you."

Kevin smiled weakly at the fans who both giggled even harder as Jenson gaped at his former team mate.

"You ate my cake!" he screeched, grabbing Kevin by the arm before turning back to the fans, "Excuse us, girls."

Jenson dragged Kevin back into the technology centre and out of sight of the main entrance, leaving the fans behind on the pathway. He kept hold of the Dane's arm all the way back to the kitchen, where he placed him in the middle of the room and stared at him.

"You ate my cake!" he said again, staring into Kevin's eyes, daring him to look away.

"It was really nice," Kevin repeated, "I couldn't stop eating it. I haven't brushed my teeth since. I... Might still taste of it."

Jenson was about to press further about the cake when he realised what Kevin was suggesting. He opened his mouth, staring at his former team mate in shock before stepping forward and pulling Kevin closer to him.

He placed his lips on the younger drivers, sliding his tongue between them and tasting Kevin's mouth. He ran his tongue all around the Dane's mouth, savouring every part of it until he needed to pause for breath. They drew apart slowly, Jenson still enjoying every second.

He licked his lips, staring into Kevin's eyes as they stood in the kitchen, trying to work out what had just happened. Jenson could taste the sugar on his lips and he could almost imagine the cake that he'd just tasted in Kevin's mouth.

The Dane smiled up at him, shrugging slightly as he gulped nervously. Jenson just wanted to taste those lips again. He didn't care about the cake any more, it was Kevin's taste he wanted to try again. He stepped forward again, placing his arms around Kevin's neck as he leaned in for more.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any sweeter."


End file.
